


Warmth

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kittens, Love, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggles! Andros/Ashley/Zhane with some slight hurt/comfort undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "nuzzling" prompt on my schmoop bingo card.

Andros doesn't like the dark. Ashley's never asked why—she's never mentioned it, even, and he's glad for that because if she ever does he'll tell her the truth and it's not a memory he ever wants to revisit. He's never told Zhane, either, but Zhane knew him then and Andros has always assumed that Zhane figured it out years ago. When the storm knocks out the lights, they light some candles and ignore how grumpy he is.

Ashley doesn't like the lightning. She says there's no reason for it, but she sighs every time and presses her face into his arm. He kisses her hair and watches her hair flicker golden in the soft candlelight while Zhane rubs her shoulders, and then he thinks of Zhane being stuck by lightning, twice, _on purpose_ , and Andros thinks maybe he understands after all.

Zhane doesn't like the cold. He never used to mind it, but now he tucks his hands into his armpits and grumbles as soon as there's the slightest hint of a chill. Ashley looks sad and curls herself around them both, and Zhane makes some light remark about the two of them warming him up again that makes Andros smile even as old guilt salts old wounds.

They crawl into bed on either side of him like always and Andros still isn't sure why it's him in the middle but it is... nice, to have Ashley's heartbeat in his ear and Zhane's arms around his waist and the kittens rubbing their noses against his toes.

It's nice not to be alone.


End file.
